The present invention relates to a track guide for securing to a trailer bed or a truck bed. More particularly, the present invention relates to a segmented, grooved track which either reduces friction for snowmobiles or provides traction for vehicles when loading or unloading onto the bed of the trailer or the truck.
Snowmobiles and all terrain vehicles (ATV) are typically transported to and from a location for riding on a trailer or truck with a bed. However, positioning a snowmobile or an ATV on a trailer can be a difficult task because of the friction between snowmobile skis and the inclined or flat surface of a trailer or the lack of traction between the tires of the ATV with a smooth inclined or flat top surface of the bed.
A snowmobile ski typically include downwardly extending ribs separated by a concave channel. The ribs typically have runners extending substantially along a length of the rib. The runners are typically made of steel and engage the snow and terrain and prevent the ribs from eroding over time with use. However the metal runners also prevent the snowmobile from being easily positioned on the bed of a trailer or truck due to the friction between the metal runners and the bed.
An ATV typically has four tires that have a tread designed to operate in mud and/or snow. However, the tread can become filled with mud and/or snow such that it is difficult in gaining traction when driving the ATV onto the smooth bed of the trailer or truck. Also, the tires and bed can become wet and/or have ice coating on them which also may make driving the ATV onto the bed of the trailer or truck difficult due to the lack of traction.